Gaming War
by Regular Writer
Summary: Each decade, 14 gamers dress as video game characters and compete in a challenge where they have to hunt each over in a field. Mordecai worries that Rigby will lose the games if he enters. But when Rigby can't enter, Mordecai takes his place. To make it harder, Mordecai becomes friends with one of Gene's female workers, who is also joining the games. Mordecai must win, or be fired.


**Every year. There is a competition featuring video games. The competitors have to dress or cosplay as a character from any game. The prize is four gaming systems with 100 thousand dollars worth of games. The players compete in challenges based off games.**

Rigby has annoyed me about for weeks now. He wants to join. But he is terrible at video games anyway. The games are challenging anyway. Rigby is too lazy to even get out of bed.

He always says: "I know way more about games then you do!" That's because he plays games more than I do. He doesn't even do his job sometimes because of video games. He entered his name in to join. 14 names are chosen to compete.

Benson, my boss, wants him to play. That's because his rival, Gene, has one of his workers trying to compete. I've seen her before. She's a normal human girl. At least my age, long blonde hair. A tanktop, jeans. Rigby even said she wasn't much of a gamer.

Except Rigby doesn't get his facts right all of the time. I know for sure he probably doesn't know what he's talking about. He only cares for himself.

There was going to be a festival today. Where they announce the 14 competing. And of course all of us are going. Though, I don't really care about the Video Games, let alone never knew it existed till now.

"Dude! Mordecai! I hope my name gets chosen!" Rigby said, excited. "Don't get your hopes up." I warned him. He always does this and gets upset when he doesn't win or get his way. Always. "Well, you'll never see Margaret again!" Rigby joked. I punched him in the shoulder, I do this to him a lot.

I'd rather not talk about Margaret at the moment. I missed her a lot. But she's at her dream college. That's all that matters, that she's happy.

I'm not.

We had an hour until we had to leave to go to the festival. Rigby decided practicing video games. Geez, he doesn't even remember that it doesn't even involve playing games. He never listens.

I decided to see how this would turn out. So I left the house and decided to drive the cart. I usually drive the cart alone once in a while to think. I imagined Rigby entering the games and being the first one out. I have confidence in him. I just think he'll screw up. He's a huge sore loser.

I climbed back into the cart and drove back to the park. Benson stood next to Rigby. "I'll drive." Benson said. "Get in the back." he ordered.

I talked to Rigby about the games. "Keep your fingers crossed that you're name is chosen." I told him. It would be cool to have that many games. But it's better to have a life. Ha. I don't think Rigby wants one.

At the festival, there were tons of rides and games. There were food courts. Rigby and I mowed down tacos. Benson soon had to yell at us to not embarrass him.

Later, the ceremony began. There was three past winners of the Video Games. Garrett Bobby Ferguson, and no, I'm not going to talk about him now. Joshua Hood, the second winner, back in the 80s. Then there's Carol Sweetingheart, the winner from the 90s. Carol is supposed to host and announce the competitors. Carol is british. She has short blonde hair and doesn't look like she was born in the late 80s. She is now in her early 30s. As soon as she walked on stage, she cleared her throat.

"Welcome, everyone. In a couple days is the fourth annual Video Games. Each decade, 14 gamers join these games." she announced. "Dude, pay attention." I told Rigby. He was playing a game. "I'll pay attention if they say my name." he replied. I rolled my eyes.

10 minutes later, Carol started to say some of the names. Rigby didn't pay attention.

"Patrick Starfish

Jackson Conning

Caroline Lawrence

Erin Weeks

Pegload the Human

Penny Danvers

Amy Smith

Amanda Jorgenson

Francine Asxhes

Bobby Wonk

Justin Boober

Elizabeth Hawkings"

Elizabeth was Gene's worker. So that's what her name was. There was one more name and Rigby finally payed attention.

Carol picked up a piece of paper with the final name.

Silence.

"Rigby Salyers"


End file.
